


“Together? Forever.”

by Kade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, End of the World, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, I cried making this, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Sad, Tears, hella angst, pog - Freeform, poggers, very pain, world ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kade/pseuds/Kade
Summary: The world was ending. It wasn’t what Hinata. It was nowhere near it. He wanted to do more. He can’t believe the world is ending. Nobody can.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 22





	“Together? Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! i hope u enjoy (: if u want more pain, pls listen to;
> 
> “No, the moon by Teen suicide” 
> 
> also! tw// death, implied car crash, world ending/ end of the world. I made a few friends tear up, so i think it’ll be poggers. thank u! <3

It was the end of the world. No, _literally_ , the end of the world.

Hinata Shoyou was told by his friends to watch the news, although, he was still devastated about the loss of his family about six months ago.

Hinata’s family died at a brutal car accident, which left Hinata, all alone. Lucky for him though, he has a lot of friends to talk to, and to lean on, although- he admits- it doesn’t feel the same way as talking to his family.

Hinata sighed and turned off the television, _what could they possibly say? There isn’t anything important to say to the public._ He thinks

A few minutes later, sudden calls and text messages were received by Hinata.

“That’s weird.” He thinks.

There mostly wasn’t anyone who texts him, especially at this hour. _3 am._

He looks at his phone, weirded out.

He received almost a hundred messages, and there were still more.

_What happened?_ He thinks, concerned.

He reads a message from Bokuto- his friend- as the rain falls, heavily.

_From: Bokuto_

_Hinata_.

_Have you seen the news?_

_If it’s true, I just want to say, I very much love you, you’re the sweetest friend i’ve ever had in my life_

_Thank you for being here. Thank you for everything._

_I’m also sorry for all the times i’ve lacked._

_I love you very much._

Hinata almost cries at that message, but, he has bigger problems to know. _Why are all the people here so emotional?_

He was nervous, but, he decided to check the news. It was nerve wracking.

Hinata crashed on his knees as he read what the news says.

“There will be an asteroid crash today, at exactly 5am. Scientists and NASA says this will be hitting the earth, and it is the end of it.”

He covers his mouth, tears were falling off his eyes, He was shocked, to say the least. He never expected this. He never expected the world to end. He has so many ambitions. He has so much to learn, and to do.

He wanted to do more. Hell, he wanted to be on the V. League. But, he can’t have that now, can he?

He wishes this to be a false alam, a fake, a prank.

“It isn’t real.” Hinata convinces himself, he slaps himself, his cheeks red. “Wake up, Hinata. Wake up.”

He went on for about five minutes, until he decided that it’s time to say his goodbyes to everyone.

_3:45 am_

He was still time left.

He rubs the dreamfilm from his eyes and walked outside; It seemed like all the colors had bled together into muted brown and greys.

_So it’s real, huh._ He huffs.

He visits his family’s grave first.

“Mom, Dad, Natsu.” He smiles, although tears were streaming down, and his cheeks stinging, he still managed to smile and say, “I’ll see you soon.”

He texts his friends next.

This went on until _4:30 am._

He sighs, _this is the end, isn’t it?_

He doesn’t want to die on his family’s grave. It doesn’t feel right. So, instead, he goes to a spot only a few knows.

There was a cliff near his house, it was secluded, so there isn’t any people. It was beautiful. You can see the sky, and the city clearly. The bright stars, the moon. Everything.

He biked up to there. He was breathing heavily, but that doesn’t matter.

_4:40 am_

Ten minutes.

He was there, and he isn’t the only one.

He saw a silhouette of a man from afar. He walks up to him, and there he saw him.

“Kageyama-Kun.” Hinata managed to choke out, not minding his tears.

It was still raining pretty bad, they both didn’t have an umbrella. Did they even need it, though?

Hinata ran to Kageyama, and they envelope to a hug.

“Kageyama, I-“ Hinata was cut of by Kageyama, who only said, “I know.”

Hinata understood that. He knows.

_4:55 am_

They both were all calmed down, and were looking at the stars, hands held each other’s.

The rain stopped.

“Remember when we first met?” Kageyama says, which made the both of them reminisce about the past

“Yeah. I was really mad at you back then, even though i’m sure I was only mad at you because you were good at what you do, and I lost.” Hinata laughs.

“I know. I felt your gazes throughout the game..” Kageyama adds, “You know, I was really amazed at you. Up until know, you always never fail to amaze me. Never.”

“I really admire you. Everything about you.”

Hinata tears up, “Kageyama-Kun”

“No, I really do. Although i’m always yelling at you, i’m always looking at you bad, I really, really, _really_ admire you. In every way.”

“I, I admire you too, Kageyama-Kun.” Hinata manages to choke out.

It was their way of saying _I love you_. It was theirs. Only theirs.

_4:58 am_

Two minutes.

Kageyama faced Hinata, and held his face, “We’ll see each other soon, Hinata.”

“We’ll meet again?” Hinata asks him, and looks up

“I promise.”

They were both crying. They wanted more. They wanted to be together. They wanted everything.

But, alas, they will only be pure imaginations. Nothing more.

_4:59 am_

One minute. A minute.

There isn’t enough words for them to say. They love each other. They know that. By heart. By mind.

They laugh, they cant believe the world _is_ ending. Although, they can see it. Clear. Too clear.

_They were laughing. And that is the victory. Because no matter what comes; what trials, what tears, what burning skies, what endings; sometime, somewhere, we were laughing._

“Hinata. I’ll see you.” Kageyama smiles _._

“Together?” Hinata chokes.

_It’s coming._

“Forever.”

They closed both of their eyes as they hear an explosion.

The world ended.

The world ended with their hands intertwined together.

The world ended but their love for each other didn’t.

They world ended, but they were smiling.

Because they know, _they know,_ that they will meet again.

As long as they both believe that, they will.

-


End file.
